1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device.
2. Background
An electric lighting device may include a light source to emit light upon application of electricity thereto. The light source may emit heat as well as the light.
Usage of a light emitting diode (LED) has been recently rapidly increased. LED lighting devices may consume relatively less power, and thus are getting used more.
A LED lighting device may use one or more than one LED as the light source. Heat generated by the LEDs may have a negative influence on a lifespan of the LED. The LED lighting device may include a heat sink (or housing) to absorb the heat from the LED and emit to outside of the LED lighting device.
A module type lighting device may have a plurality of light modules. The module type lighting device may illuminate a wider space.